


Самое благородное из земных дел

by Murmurderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurderer/pseuds/Murmurderer
Summary: Сказка на ночь.
Kudos: 4





	Самое благородное из земных дел

Жил был на свете маленький гаргулья. Свет его, как и сам гаргулья, был маленьким и назывался Об, а вот гаргулья не назывался никак. Имена среди гаргулий получали только те, что обитали на крыше святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен и собирали в дождливые дни воду с ее крыш, и всю жизнь мечтал гаргулья, что однажды поселится на крыше и он — не имени ради, но ибо жить на крыше святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен и собирать воду было самым благородным из земных дел, что были отведены гаргулиям.

Гаргулья жил и мечтал, только день этот все никак не наставал. Гаргулья был маленьким, и от того каждый раз, когда приходил он ночью на подворье святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен — а делал он то исправно каждую лунную и безлунную ночь — он получал отказ в месте на крыше, потому что был для того недостаточно велик и силен.

Гаргулья не знал, как ему с этим быть. Жил он на чердаке в доме кожевника, днем ловил там крыс, а ночью спускался на нижние этажи, чтобы облизывать новые шкуры, и в дождливые дни непременно пробовал собирать воду в кровельных щелях, но еды такой и такого занятия не доставало ему — крылья его оставались слабыми, руки — тонкими, а когти короткими.

И вот в новую лунную ночь пришел он вновь к святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен, и вновь просил он о месте на ее крыше, и вновь получил он свой отказ. И стало так горько и печально ему, что не пошел он в ту ночь обратно на чердак, а остался на подворье, бродить по церковному кладбищу и пинать камни на его тропинках.

— Как невежливо и неблагопристойно с вашей стороны тревожить спящих! — сказала вдруг девочка, вышедшая на тропинку, и маленький гаргулья страшно устыдился. Девочка тоже была маленькая, но имя у нее было — Анн Луиза Шательи — и высечено оно было красивыми благопристойными буквами на крышке ее нового, еще не потянутого мхом саркофага.

— Вежливость и благопристойность есть моя высшая цель! — вскричал гаргулья, полный отчаяния и досады. — Но только нет во мне ни роста, ни стати для той высшей цели, и потому вот уже который год отказывают мне в месте на крыше святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен, и нет мне оттого покоя.

— Это все потому, что вы не спите, — ответила девочка со знанием дела. — Дорогая матушка всегда говорила мне, что для того, чтобы расти, следует крепко спать каждую ночь — лунную и безлунную.

— А я не умею спать, — пожал плечами гаргулья. — К тому же, вы ведь и сами не спите! И то не я вас разбудил!

— А ведь мне и расти уже некуда, — ответила девочка и засмеялась. И досада в сердце у гаргульи прошла.

Впервые за годы не пришел в новую ночь гаргулья просить о месте на крыше, но на подворье все равно пришел — дабы повидаться с Анн Луизой. Ночами лунными ходили они по водной глади речки Орвен, а безлунными играли в прятки между могильных камней, и нашла Анн Луиза, что вовсе не заботят ее вежливость и благопристойность, когда это она бегает по каменистым тропинкам.  
Гаргулья ей всегда давал выигрывать, потому что ему нравился ее смех. Он рассказывал ей на потеху шутки про глупых подмастерьев кожевника, строил гримасы и даже ловил крыс, что Анн Луизе всякий раз особенно нравилось, — и так прошли все их летние ночи до единой.

— Знаете, добрый друг, — вздохнула Анн Луиза с приходом осени, вжимаясь в плечо гаргульи, чтобы укрыться от ветра, — на самом деле я не сплю потому, что я боюсь.

— Чего же вам бояться во дворе святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен? — удивился гаргулья.

— А чего боятся остальные? Если святой благой церкви Сен-Люпьен достаточно, почему у каждой могилы есть стража? Плакальщица, или ангел, или хотя бы святой крест? А у меня есть всего лишь крышка саркофага с именем, вдруг того не достаточно?

— Имя — это уже много, — задумчиво протянул гаргулья. — Но я, даю вам слово, не оставлю вас в беде и страхе! Ложитесь спать, а я буду в то время ваш сон стеречь.

— А вы умеете? Стеречь сны? — спросила гаргулью Анн Луиза.

— Не умею, — признался тот. — Но я ничего не боюсь, и оттого верю, что стража из меня выйдет достойная!

И, успокоившись, отправилась Анн Луиза спать. И занял тогда гаргулья место на ее каменном саркофаге, а когда наступил день, сделали рассветные лучи его кожу сильной и твердой, словно тот же камень, и в ласковом их тепле гаргулья и сам уснул.

Никто из ныне живущих — ни в самой Сен-Люпьен, ни во всем округе Ножан-сюр-Сен — не скажет вам точно, как оказался гаргулья на старом церковном кладбище. Кто-то верит, что он был там всегда, установлен над саркофагом дочери главы коммуны в первый же день и с тех самых пор ее стережет. Кто-то говорит, что был отец так сражен горем утраты, что заказал для дочери, почившей от тяжелой лихорадки, саркофаг, как у преподобного Люпьена, что покоился в святой благой церкви, и ангела, чтобы положить того на саркофаг. Должен был быть тот ангел самым прекрасным из всех божьих стражей, и заказан он был у каменщиков из самого Труа, и когда доставили наконец ангела в Сен-Люпьен, оказалось, что нет больше для него места на том саркофаге. А если вы прислушаетесь к тому, что говорят шепотом, то узнаете, что то — сам сын дьявола, спустившийся из грозовых туч. Ибо святая благая церковь Сен-Люпьен — приют высшей добродетели и самых чистых душ, и когда летал сын дьявола над Сен-Люпьен, так покорен он был той чистотой, что бросил свое дьявольское дело и поклялся перед богом ту чистоту охранять. И святая благая церковь Сен-Люпьен приняла его в свою обитель.

Гаргулья, как и все божьи твари, сыном дьявола никогда не был, хоть и был в людских глазах на него похож. У него была пасть льва и орлиные когти, а крылья до того большие, что скрывали саркофаг целиком, и никто из ныне живущих — ни в самой Сен-Люпьен, ни во всем округе Ножан-сюр-Сен — не скажет вам точно, какое имя было дано дочери главы коммуны в день ее крещения.

И только если приходить на кладбище каждый день, можно заметить, что лапы у гаргульи всякий раз лежат на камне по-новому. Но никто, конечно, не ходит на кладбище каждый день, ведь тревожить спящих было бы крайне невежливо и неблагопристойно с их стороны.


End file.
